Lithium-ion batteries and lithium-ion accumulators are widely used nowadays. They are preferably used in particular in portable devices such as mobile telephones or mobile computers. Their advantages lie in particular in their high power density and capacity density. Attempts have previously been made to manufacture lithium ion accumulators with the aid of semiconductor processes in thin layer technology. However, the power levels have usually been limited due to the low quantities of active material in the thin two-dimensional layers. However, thin-layer accumulators of this type are already being utilized in energy-efficient devices.
One interesting prospect, also for applications which are not at the bottom end of the power spectrum, is also already being shown by so-called three-dimensional batteries. In batteries and accumulators of this type, the useful surface area for thin-layer batteries is folded over a structured substrate, so that for the same substrate base area, several times the capacity is stored, and in addition the stored charge is more quickly absorbed and released. Thus, higher power is also available.
A method for manufacturing a lithium primary battery, in particular for computers, is described in Japanese Application No. JP 2003-197208. In the method, a pair of polymeric layers, each having a chamber that is filled with an electrode active material, is laminated, with a separator situated in between. Electrode plates are situated at the outer sides in each case.